The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit testers and, more specifically, to a pulse linear tester.
The prior art includes many systems for testing linear integrated circuits in their packages. These generally include sophisticated shielding enclosures, coaxial cables and environmental control systems. Prior art devices have been designed for ease of modification and insertion of uniquely designed elements for each device under test. Although the prior art devices have improved over the years, no device has been produced which is capable of measuring voltages in the 20 volt to less than 10 millivolt range. Commercially available linear integrated circuit testers test in the range of 10 volts down to 20 millivolts. Thus, there exists a need for a linear integrated circuit tester with inversed range of voltage measurements.